What Do You See?
by xHoldonTillAmanda
Summary: 3 Girls Connected By something but by what? What do you see?
1. Mickie James

What Do You see? - Mickie James

Mickie Was only 19. She was a sweat girl...But her Boyfriend Was the devil in descise. It all happened on prom night. Wade Was persistant And Mickie Just wasnt ready. But Wade didnt care.  
>"Wade Im Not ready Please." Mickie said as a tear rolled down her eye.<br>"It wont Hurt...Trust me" But Mickie never Could Not after  
>What Happened Last Time<p>

"Wade STOP It Now" But wade Wouldnt stop Her Nose was bust as he punched her in the face.  
>"Mickie You know if you tryed to leave this was gonna happen"<p>

"I-I Trust you" Mickie whispered. She was lieing But to her it was easier than telling the truth and getting beat again.  
>"Okay. Good now get inside and wait one minute" He said as he Shoved her into his room<br>Mickie Was So Scared but she knew he had to much control over her for her to leave. It wasnt just his control that made her stay...She loved him. Yes it is wierd but Mickie seen someone different. Behind All the hurt he put her through she knew there was a guy who loved her. Mabey thats the reason why he always abused her. To make her stay. When they first met her heart Beated so hard she could hear it...But now it beats in fear.  
>Wade Came back into the room. He saw mickie crying on the bed.<br>"Dont be scared Love...I Told you it will be painless" His thick english accent went through mickie like a bunch of knifes. He grabbed Mickies Hand As he pulled her up. He started to kiss her but she pulled away.  
>"I Need some water first."<br>"Ugh fine but hurry i dont have all night" He sighed as he sta back down"  
>Mickie walked Into the kitchen And turned on the tap. But that wasnt her plan...her plan was to Stab him and run..Love or not she couldnt take it anymore. She slowly opened the cutlery drawer And Grabbed the cheffs Knife and put it down her bra. As She walked into the room again with A Smile. And that was it...she was shot in the leg.<br>" Mickie really? " He Ripped Open her dress And took the knife  
>"Im not stupid. Water? You hate water because it doesn have a taste to it "<br>He took off her dress And unzipped his Trousers.

A WHILE LATER

"See Mickie Was That so bad?" Wade said with a smile on his face  
>"I Dont know you anymore" Mickie said as she put on one of wades T-Shirts<br>"You do Know me...Remember when we met you said you fell inlove with me as soon as...Well what happened?" He said with a sadistic look on his face  
>"You became a Monster that i dont like...And i did fall in love and i still am but not with You...With The Wade i knew At the start." Mickie walked to the door but was pulled back by Wades hand grabbing her arm.<br>"Where are you going?" He said with an angry voice  
>"I Cant take it anymore Wade!...Youve hurt me to many times and that was too far...Im limpimg because of you And losing blood by the minute" Mickie walked through that door for the first time without wade. But it wasnt that easy Because when she took her first steps to freedom wade said "ILove You" That was it she turned round and said "I Love You too"<p>

Wade Opened his arms As if he was asking for a was as if he had a magnit inside of him to draw mickie closer To hug him. He whispered

"See Mickz you cant leave me" He said while he stroked her hair. Then He grabbed her hair and threatened  
>"If you EVER do that again...well you know what will happen"<p>

Guys i know not much of a chapter but Hey What can i do hehe :)


	2. Kelly Kelly

Kelly Kelly - What Do You See?

9th March 2010 was When Maryse Ouellet Was Killed. By who?

None other than Kelly...Her Boyfriends ex. Why did she kill Maryse?

Jealousy Mabey...Or Provoked so really it was an accident?

Maryse Was Stabbed And Kelly Felt awful. However kelly was to Scared to call for help.

Maryse died in The hospital at 02:41 am only 3 hours before kelly fled the scene.

The Next Day There was a Knock on Mikes Door. As He opened it two police officers stood infront of him, took of their hat as they held it to their chest as one said

"Im Truely sorry . Im Afraid Your girlfriend was stabbed yestarday. We Are truely sorry"

Mike didnt say a word...just stared as tears rolled down his face.

"We are sorry...but You have to come with us to identify the body."

Mike grabbed his coat but his eyes didnt blink or his expresions didnt change untill he saw her.

Her face was as cold as ice and as pale as milk. He just broke down crying and turned the other way as he whispered to himself...

"Im So Sorry, Maryse" He walked slowly out the door as he bumped into kelly. Mike And Kelly Where Still Good Friends and thats what killed her more...just being friends.

"Mike..I-Im So Sorry" She wasnt lying she really was sorry but she was lying as she asked  
>"What Happened?" Mike Did not utter a word just looked back And Then Turned to Kelly As He Wimpered,<br>"Shes Gone". His Heart Shattered As he said those words.

"Do you know how it happened?" Kelly Lied Again. Mike Turned Around And Said,  
>"She...Got..St-Stabbed" His eyes filled with Tears And He continued , "Its All my fault...I Shouldnt have left her."<p>

"You cant blame yourself...It wasnt you." She said as she grabbed his arm.

"Then Who was it!" Mike Shouted

"It Wa-was Me..." Mike stood And looked at her as he shook his head

"no no No Dont take the Blame okay?"  
>"Mike It Was Me...She was with me and she was Telling me about your engagement And I Got jealous But she Started to Say Bet You Wish you were Me...Then I Pushed Her and She Fell onto A Knife."<p>

Mike Walked Away As He Shouted

"You Make me SICK!" Kelly Couldnt believe What she just did But she knew it was the right thing to do.

The Next Day!

Mike was walking to the shops when He bumped into kelly.

Kelly Didnt like the silence. Mike Went to walk away but kelly had to Set the situation straight

"Mike..Listen You cant avoid me" Mike turned around

"Really? I Think i Can..." He pulled her closer and said

"Your lucky i havent told the police!" Kelly Pulled Away

"Yeah? Then why havent you?...Wait I Know..You cant Because you still Love me!"

"Please..Maryse is the only Girl Ive EVER Loved!" He stormed Away But Stopped...He turned As he said

"You know kelly.. I Really Liked You And Maryse Did To...And for the record You where The Maid Of honnor" Kelly's faced dropped As she relived The moment.

Kelly Couldn't Take the chance of going to jail So...There Was only one thing to do.

Get rid Of Mike.

Kelly was on the phone

"I need Somethin That will be quick..."

Kelly was talkin about a gun.  
>"Thats Perfect, Could you bring it Asap?...great Thanks" She thought to herself;<p>

"Should I Really do this?...YES!"

1 hour Later.

She bumps into Mike.

"Really Mike I Think You ARE In love with me!"

"Please Your the one whos following me."

Kelly reached Into her Bag...As She pulled out the Gun.

"Kelly...What A-are you doin?" He Didnt move or even Flinch

"Something to shut you up..You know you belong with me..But you cant Admit it!"

"I Dont..Look You dont have to Kill me because i Loved Maryse!" He Stepped Forward.

"Do-Dont come any closer!" A Shiver went down her Spine..Even Thought of Killing him gave her the chills...But she could face being in jail

"What Are you gonna do kelly shoot Me?" He Stepped Forward...But before he could say anything. Kelly closed her eyes And BANG!

I


	3. Angelina

What Do you See? - Angelina Love

Angelina And Velvet where Driving down The Highway Listening to music. When They Where Hit By a Drunk Driver. Well At least thats what She wanted her Boyfriend; Alex To Think. Alex was About to leave Because She was to clingy and needy. So when he was one foot out the door..She took it to the next level And pretended to be in a coma! Her Brother,Jason, Was A Surgen At the hospital and couldnt stand seein angelina Upset. So He Put her In An Empty Room All wired Up.

_In the Hospital _

Alex Sat next to Angelina And Whispered

"How could this happen" He blames Himself...Which was stupid because she wasnt even Hurt not even a scrape!

"Alex She Needs her rest" Her brother said. The guilt was flat out on his face...how long could he lie About this?

"Okay i understand" Alex wiped away her Hair And Kisses her Forehead as he whispered

"I Love You" As he left the room Jason Said

"Ang Hes gone You can stop pretending now"

"Look You Could have said no" She reminded Him  
>"yeah i could have but then what kind of brother would i be?" He sighed as he helped her untangle herself from the wires which were attached all over her body<p>

"Thanks, Btw when velvet Comes in i dont need these Wires She knows" She smiled

"Okay"

_Velvets Arrival_

"Hey Ang, How you feelin?" Velevt said as if sh didnt know

"Vel You know Im Only faking" She giggles. Velvet walked In But behind her was Alex.

"Pretend?" Alex was confused. "what do you mean Pretend?" Angelina Didnt know what to say

"emm..I Magically Got better?" She said but alex wasnt Buying It.

"Ang I Cant believe You!" He shouted as he dropped the bouquet Of flowers On The floor

"Please Alex i can explain!" She ran after Him But Alex Turned Round And Shouted

"Your Sick! Dont Speak And say You Love Me! Cos it would kill me..." Angelina Couldnt say another word Because she couldnt defend Her actions. She knew she was wrong.

_The Next Day_

Angelina Was sitting in A Bar. When A Guy Walked Over

"Hey, You okay?" He said as he sat on the seat next to her.

"yeah, I Guess" She sighed

"You want a Drink?" He asked

"Sure" A Smile appeared on her face.

"Im Randy Btw"

"Hi Im Angelina" She said as they exchanged A Handshake

"So Is it Boyfriend Troubles?" He asked

"I Dont have a boyfriend...Anymore" The smile disapeard

"Oh..Im Guessin' You broke up not that long ago" He said as he moved closer

"How could you tell?" She asked

"You factial Expression Changed From Happy to...Kill me Now" He chuckled

"Oh..Yeah" She giggled As She Turned to Him

"Listen Im Not tryin To be pushy But You Wanna Go Somewhere?"

"Sure" He smiled as he took her hand and they walked Out from the bar.

_1 Hour Later_

"Randy Thanks For Taking Me to dinner" She smiled

"It Was my pleasure" He said as he wrapped his arm around her

"Do You want me to walk you home?" Randy Asked

"Emmm...No its Okay" She Said As She walked Away. She turned Back And Ran back

"emm..Um" She couldnt say anything so she kissed Him. Randy Picked Her Up And Angelina Felt something Magic that she didnt feel With Alex.

"Well...Bye" She said as she walked away still lookin at him. She tripped up over a small dog.

"Oh Shit" She said And Randy chuckled. She was Love struck.


End file.
